


You Never Have To Walk Alone

by elysianaurora



Series: Home Is Where You Are [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Family, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, Snow Storm, The wedding, april wedding, mickey And Ian as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Ian and Mickey have a small, wedding despite the raging snow storm.





	You Never Have To Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I took so long to update this series. Been trying to finish my AU. Hopefully I can add to this really soon. I really wanna follow through and do the honeymoom bit. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ♥️

“It’s the fucking middle of April, and my nuts are so far up inside me I think I have a vagina.” Mickey groused as he looked out their bedroom window at the blanket of snow that covered their back yard.

“I can most definitely assure you, Mick, that your nuts are fine. And you do not have a vagina.” Ian said as he packed their folded clothes into the chest of drawers. “Now, I’m gonna get a nice hot bath ready for us. And you’re gonna come with me, sit down, let me take care of you and stop being such a grumpy son of a bitch.” Ian said heading into their bathroom. Mickey rolled his eyes still looking out at the white yard. They’re supposed to be getting married in two days. “Spring wedding, my ass.” Mickey grumbled closing the curtains shut and heading into the kitchen to grab two beers for their bath.

“Mick, you ready?” Ian called from the bathroom.

“I’m coming.” Mickey yelled heading toward the sound of his fiancés voice. “What the fuck is that fruity shit?” Mickey asked as he stepped into the space to see Ian already sitting in the tub beneath white bubbles.

Mickey got to work stripping his clothes off after placing the beers beside the tub. “I don’t know, Fiona have Yev it.. Smells good doesn’t it?”

“I guess.” Mickey turned his back as he stepped into the tub to sit between Ian’s parted legs and scooting back until his back was flush with Ian’s chest. The warm fruity water felt amazing against his cold dry skin, causing him to relax effortlessly into his fiancé.

Ian’s palms came up rubbing at Mickey’s shoulders kneading the tense muscle beneath as he laid kisses to the side of Mickey’s neck. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Hm?” Mickey hummed laying his head back against Ian’s shoulder

“You wanna talk about what’s got you so worked up? Is it the wedding?” Ian could feel Mickey becoming pliant in his hands, his muscles loosening up as he laid back.

“Yeah. The weather,. we’re gonna have to postpone it.” Mickey said. The weather report predicted a heavy snow storm to last all through to the weekend.

“Mm. Maybe not.” Ian kissed Mickey’s ear lobe as he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist holding him tightly. He leaned the side of his face against Mickey’s head.

“Ian, I’m not standing in the middle on the park with my ankles buried in snow. And I know how much you wanna have it outdoors.”

“Mick…we don’t have to. As long as I get to marry you I don’t care where it happens. It could be on Mars And I still wouldn’t care.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Mickey asked seriously.

“Huh?”

“You’d be on Mars and not give a shit? Like a single shit would not be given that you’re on Mars? What kind of sci-Fi fanatic are you?” Mickey asked evidently appalled.

Ian chuckled pulling Mickey back toward him, “that’s what you do Mick. You make everything else seem menial in comparison.”

“We could have it at the Alibi.” Mickey said thinking out loud.

“Nah…too much shit happened there….how about here? Home?”

“Really? You wanna say I do in the living room? And what happens when it’s over and we’re ready to fuck? You gonna drag your siblings on their drunk asses out into the snow?”

“Yeah, or we can have it at Fi’s. I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to host. Plus it’s not like it’s a shitload of people we’re inviting.”

“We’re really gonna do that? Get married in the shitty Gallagher living room?”

“If you want. I for one don’t mind. Or we can wait until June.”

“No. I’m not waiting. I feel like if we wait some shit is gonna come up and then we’ll put it off again and then again and then it might never happen.”

Ian nuzzled his nose into the wet skin on Mickey’s neck, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah…I’ll call Fi when we get out of here.”

* * *

  
The Gallagher house never looked cleaner. Thank God, Fiona changed the carpet two months before. The living room was cleared of the junk desk in the corner and the old ratty couch, plastic chairs replacing them. Everyone was in their best despite the snow chucking it down outside. Upstairs, in the corner room that still belonged to Debbie, Mickey was standing in front the pink framed mirror fixing his thing black tie that fell against the striking white of his dress shirt. He looked at his reflection taking one deep breath in trying his best to steady himself.

It isn’t the first time he’s in a tuxedo heading to his wedding but it’s the first time he’s happy and wanting to be here. His stomach churns with the excitement of finally tying the not with the redhead he’s been in love with for too many years now. “You look nice.” Yev’s tiny voice said from the doorway. Mickey looked toward him letting a smile stretch across his face and his sun in his own little black suit. “You do too buddy. Come here.” Mickey said kneeling down so he was eye to eye with his little boy. He fixed the collar of Yev’s shirt and the swiped a strand of blonde hair back.

“You ready?” Mickey asked looking into bright blue eyes that were filled with excitement.

“I should ask you that?” Mickey looked up at the doorway when he heard Fiona’s voice. “Are you? Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Mickey smiled. “Yev, why don’t you go see if Bean is ready huh?” Yevgeny nodded enthusiastically as he ran out of Debbie’s room.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Fiona said walking further into the room, “Mickey Milkovich getting married before me.”

“Technically you did get married and then almost married.” Mickey teased bringing back the memory of Fiona’s week long marriage to Gus the guitarist and her almost wedding to Sean to heroin addict.

“Okay. Fair.”

“You ever think about getting married again? But for real?”  
  
“Ever since Jimmy came back, I keep expecting him to ask the question.” She said willingly as she sat in the edge of Debbie’s bed. Mickey, surprised but the notion sat beside her.

It wasn’t that he and Fiona didn’t get along. They did, they got along well ever since Ian’s diagnosis. Sure they had their bumpy moments but they were never entirely close and they didn’t have conversations about how they felt. “Do you want that or are you just expecting it.”

“Want it. I don’t know maybe. Without it…I’m scared he’s gonna leave again.”

“It’s been two years since he came back. I don’t think he’s gonna leave now. And if he does. Me and Ian will chase him done and break his kneecaps.” Mickey said causing Fiona to laugh.

“Where did Mickey Milkovich, dirtiest white boy in America go?” Fiona asked looking at him.

“Dirtiest white boy in America?” He asked incredulously.

She chuckled nodding, “that’s something V called you when you came barging in here looking for Frank some years ago.”

“I was gonna kill him.” Mickey said quietly.

“I don’t doubt that.”

Mickey got up heading back to Debbie’s dresser and started putting on his watch and cuff links. “He caught Ian and I that summer. I was gonna shoot him and kill him so he won’t tell Terry. Punched a cop and went to juvie instead.”

“Shit. Even after all these years I keep finding out more and more about how you two…ended up… this.”

“Yeah. There’s so much you don’t know. And if you did….”

“You mean like how Yev came in the picture?”

Mickey looked away nodding, “yeah.”

“Doesn’t matter now. Well not to me. I see the way Ian loves that boy and, nothing matters. Kid’s my nephew, that’s all the matters.”

Mickey smiled, “thanks.”

“Now come on, we’re ready for you.”

Two bedrooms and one closet down, Ian was sitting on his childhood bed tying his shoe laces with Yev sitting beside him swinging his legs. “So where’s the honeymoom going to be?” Yev asked.

“Honeymoon.” Ian pronounced carefully.”Who told you about that?”

“Mama did.” Yev said thoughtlessly leaning against Ian.

“Well it’s a secret. I can’t say.”

“I can keep a secret.” Yeh smiled widely.

“No you can’t.” Ian laughed remembering that time he and Mickey had told Yev to not tell anyone that they were looking for a condo to buy….two days later Fiona called to verify the news that Yev carelessly told her and all his other siblings. He got off the bed and lifted Yev into his arms. Yevgeny pressed his forehead to Ian’s. “come on, Dad’s probably waiting downstairs.” Ian said

Yev tilts his face upward rubbing his nose against Ian’s, “I love you Bean.”

“And I love you too Sprout.”

  
“Here they come.” Debbie called as she hit play on her phone that was hooked up to the speakers. Some fruity melody began playing because Mickey insisted here comes the bride wasn’t appropriate. The first to descend the stair into the living room was Yevgeny with a wide smile plastered over his face and bright blue eyes dazzling.

Everyone smiled looking at the happy boy descend the stairs unbeknownst of the conversation happening a floor above them.

 

Mickey stepped out Debbie’s room dusting his hands against his pants before looking up to see Ian standing in the door way of the boy’s bedroom. His two hands were tucked into the pockets of his grey tux and he had a smirk playing on his pink lips. His red hair was combed back and not a hair was out of place. Well except that one strand that never stayed, taking its permanent place hanging to the right side of his face. “Hey.” He smiled.

Mickey thumbed at his bottom lip nervously as he closed the distance between him and the love of his life. “Hey.”

Ian took a hand out his right pocket and caressed the side of Mickey’s pale face. He leaned down pressing his lips to his fiancés before resting their foreheads together.

“I love you.”

Mickey lifted his chin pecking Ian’s lips before pulling back, “You ready?”

“More than.” Ian smiled confidently. Both men locked their arms together before taking one step at a time making their way down to their waiting families below.

This was is it. Mickey was marrying Ian. After everything that had happened to them both, every hurdle that popped up along the way. Every fight, fist flying against cheek bone, every kiss and every tear shed they were finally stood in the living room of the Gallagher house surrounded by the important people. Sure, Mickey wished Mandy could have been there. And she would have been if it hadn’t been for the storm. When they stood at the foot of the stairs, his left arm latched around Ian’s right, he looked up meeting the faces of his family. His and Ian’s. Svetlana gave them both a knowing smirk because she was the only other in the room who knew what marrying each other meant.

Nika was sitting beside Veronica with one of the twins sitting in her lap. Yev stood beside Kev smiling at his dads proudly. The both took the last step and closed the distance to stand before Kev.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the marriage of these two amazing motherfuckers. Fuck, I love you guys”. Kev said tearing up a bit like the big fucking baby he is. “It feels like just yesterday you two were destroying my bar. God, I’m so proud of you.” He said raising a hand to caress Mickey’s cheek. His hand was quickly slapped away as Mickey shot him a glare.

“Don’t be so fucking gay. Just get on with it. Get to the good part. The vows part.” He groused causing everyone to laugh.

“Right right, sorry. Our grooms have written their own vows. Mickey?”

“Why do I gotta go first?”

“Seems like a good idea doing this in private and not public huh?” Ian teased at Mickey’s compliant.

“Fine.” Mickey said digging into his pocket for his written vows.

“Gallagher, fucking Gallagher. You waltzed into my life like a tornado with tire iron in you hand.” He looked around at their family before adding, “literally. And after that there was no getting rid of you. You latched yourself onto my heart and I couldn’t shake you.”

“You sure you wanna get married to me or rid of me?” Ian laughed.

“Hold up I’m getting to the gay part.” Mickey looked down at his piece of paper before decidedly folding it back and pushing it into his pocket. “I thought when you got sick that it was the end of us. That’s when I realized that I couldn’t survive without you. We went through some deep dark shit and we somehow made it out alive. We have a great son.” He smiled down at Yev, “a supportive family. And I couldn’t imagine another soul I’d rather do it all with. So to forever, ‘cause you’re not getting rid of me.”

Despite the toughness of the words and the way it was delivered, Ian had tears leaking from his eyes as he looked lovingly at Mickey.

“Ian?” Kev prompted.

“Right.” Ian held onto Mickey’s hands looking deep into his eyes, “Mick, from the moment I nudged you with that tire iron my life changed forever. Heck my life changed the minute you decided to run around all of Southside looking to kill me. You’re my everything. My love, my best friend, my companion, you’re my caretaker even when I don’t want you to be. You love all the best and worst parts of me and I don’t know how I got so lucky. I don’t deserve it but I’m damn happy I get it. I love you with my all and I’m happy I get to spend the rest of forever with you. Thank you for just being you, because you’re perfect for me the way you are.” Mickey was blinking back tears, and then shooting Ian a glare.

“Motherfucker. You made me cry.” He grumbled wiping his eye.

“The rings?” Kev’s asked looking to Yev. The little boy held up the black box. Ian and Mickey took the rings out and then turned back to each other.

“With this ring, I marry you, I promise you all of me through the thickest and thinnest. Every step of every day.” Mickey said slipping the ring onto Ian’s finger.

“Mick, with this ring, I marry you, I give you my heart from this day forward. You shall never walk alone, may my arms be your home.” Ian said while he placed Mickey’s ring onto his finger.

“With the power vested in me by the State of Illinois, and the internet I now pronounce you married…oh shit wait am I supposed to say husbands? You know what? It doesn’t matter. You may kiss.” Kev rambled.

Ian and Mickey laughed as they both reached forward holding each other’s faces as they crashed their lips together. Their family around them cheered and Ian could swear he heard a bottle of champagne pop.

“Let’s get this party started.” V cheered.

  
The music was vibrating through the old structure of the Gallagher house as most people stood at the centre dancing and laughing loudly. Yev was jumping around swaying as he held hands with Franny and shimmied with her. Mickey was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen looking on at the spectacle as Debbie tipped her head back laughing at some joke Svetlana and Nika was telling. Iggy was definitely trying to flirt with Fiona much to Jimmy’s dismay. Mickey felt the warmth of Ian press against his back and his sharp chin rest onto his shoulder. “It’s perfect isn’t it?”

“So much better than the park.” Mickey chuckled taking a sip of his beer.

Ian kisses the side of Mickey’s head before letting his eyes settle over Yevgeny, smiling at how happy they kid was, “We did good. Look at him. He’s so happy.”

“Mhmm. He said something about you not sharing the secret of the honeymoom with him?” Ian chuckled, causing vibrations to shake them both. “You gonna let me in on the secret?”

“Yeah…three nights at the Langham. You, me, the honeymoon suite.” Ian said slowly and seductively nipping Mickey’s earlobe.

Mickey spun in Ian’s arms opening his eyes wide. “You’re shitting me right?”

“No. Jimmy’s gonna drive us there whenever we’re ready. Thank God the storm ended this morning huh?”

“Fuck, Ian. That’s a lot of money.” Mickey said looking into Ian’s green eyes.

“Yeah, But we don’t have to pay a scent.” He said Dipping his head to kiss Mickey’s cheek and then his neck. “it’s a gift.”

“Yeah? From who.”

“You wouldn’t want to know.” Ian said muffled against Mickey’s neck.

“Why not?” Mickey pulled back shooting Ian a glare.

“Because it’s from Jimmy’s dad. Ned.”

“That old fuck? He’s still alive?” Mickey asked laughing a little, “why would I be mad to take shit from the rich? It’s literally our wedding, not like he’s getting his hands on you ever again.” Mickey said possessively.

“Damn, you’re hot when you get like that.” Ian said holding Mickey tight and growling into his ears.

“GET A ROOM!!” Carl yelled in their direction causing both men to laugh out loud.

“Fuck off.” Mickey said shooting a middle finger without turning.

“You ready to go?” Ian asked closer than ever now.

“Yeah. Let’s just say goodbye to the kid. Hey Yev.” Mickey called tipping his head toward the kitchen. Their son let go of Franny’s arms and skipped his way over to Mickey and Ian. “Hey, Buddy.” Mickey said lifting him up and sitting him on the counter.

“We’re gonna go. Are you good? You can spend the night with Jemma and Amy if you want or you can go home with Mama.” Ian said brushing his son’s blonde hair out of the way.

“Okay. Think I’m gonna go home with Mama.” Yev said smiling.

“Okay. If you need us just call Okay?”

“Mama said I’m not supposed to call when you’re on your honeymoom.”

“Honeymoon,” Mickey stresses before placing his finger beneath his son’s chin, “and anytime you need us call Okay? We love you.” Mickey leaned forward kissing his son’s head.

“I love you too, Dad.” Yev hugged Mickey and then looked to Ian.

“I love you, Sprout. You were so good today.”

“I love you too Bean.” Yev giggled when blew a raspberry against his cheek. “Will you guys call for bedtime?”

“You bet we will.” Mickey said lifting Yev off the counter. They said their goodbyes to their families before grabbing their bags and wrapping tightly in their coats. They headed down to the car parked out front and then climbed into its warm backseat while Jimmy took the driver’s.

“You two ready for your honeymoon?” Jimmy asked laughing. Mickey and Ian pauses looking into each other’s eyes, they were more than ready. They both grinned widely as Ian reached a hand to grasp Mickey’s own before softly saying, “Fuck Yeah we’re ready for our honeymoom,” causing Mickey to burst into a fit of laughter.

 


End file.
